Cullens read the short second life of Bree Tanner
by QueenReginaSwan
Summary: i know the first chapter is short but this is an original idea and i wanted to get it up first please read it will be interesting I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I WISH I DID X
1. Chapter 1

Set after eclipse

Bella and all the cullens were hanging around the cullen house when jasper comes down and tells everyone he found this journal of want happen when the vampire army was created and that they should all read it so everyone gets settled around in the living room to read the book.


	2. alice

_Alice started reading _

**The newspaper headline glared at me from a little metal vending machine: SEATTLE UNDER SIEGE—DEATH TOLL RISES AGAIN. I hadn't seen this one yet. Some paperboy must have just restocked the machine. Lucky for him, he was nowhere around now.**

_To right everyone apart from bella thought _

**Great. Riley was going to blow a gasket. I would be sure I wasn't within reach when he saw this paper. Let him somebody else arm off.**

**I stood in the shadow behind the corner of a shabby three-story building, trying to inconspicuous while I waited for someone to make a decision. Not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, I stared at the wall beside me instead. The ground floor of the building housed a record shop that had long since closed; the windows lost to weather or street violence, were filled in with plywood. Over the top were apartments – empty, I guess, since the normal sound of sleeping humans were absent. I wasn't surprised – the place looked like it would collapse in a stiff wind. The buildings on the other side of the dark, Narrow Street were just as wrecked.**

**The normal scene for a night out in town.**

_Normal screeched bella then continued that's scary not normal._

**I didn't want speak up and draw attention, but I wish somebody would decide something. I was really thirsty, and I didn't care much whether we went right or left or over the roof. I just wanted to find some unlucky people who wouldn't even have enough time to thing wrong place, wrong time.**

_i wonder how old she was muttered jasper_

**Unfortunately tonight riley sent me out with two of the most useless vampires in existence. Riley never seemed to care who he sent out in hunting groups. Or particularly bugged when sending out the wrong people together meant fewer people coming home. **

_thats weird said Edward the continued no its not really he sad disagreeing with himself then continued victoria didn't really have a solid plan._

**Tonight I was stuck with Kevin and some blond kid whose name I didn't know. They both belong to Raoul's stupid gang so it without saying that they were stupid. And dangerous. But right now, mostly stupid. Instead of picking a direction for our hunt, suddenly they were in the middle of an argumant over whose favourite supper hero would be a better hunter. The nameless blond was demonstrating in his case for Spider-Man now, skittering up the brick wall of the alley wile humming the cartoon theme song.**

_They remind me of Emmett rose said smikering and Emmett just pouted._

**I sighed in frustration. Were we ever going to hunt?**

_Is that all you think about at that age bella mutered quietly but everyone heard vampire hearing and all._

**A little flicker of movement to my left caught my eye. It was the other one riley had sent out in this hunting group, Diego. I didn't know much about him, just that he was older than most of the others. Riley's right hand man was the word. That didn't make me like him more than the other morons. **

**Diego was looking at me. He must of heard the sigh. I looked away.**

**Keep your head down and your mouth shut - that was the way to stay alive in Riley's crowd.**

_She is smart jasper said and then sighed _

" **Spider-man is such a winy loser," Kevin called up to the blond kid. " I'll show you how a real super-hero hunts." He grinned wide. His teeth flashed in the glare of a streetlight.**

**Kevin jumped into the middle of a street just as the lights from a car swung around to illuminate the cracked pavement with a blue-white gleam. He flexed his arm back, then pulled them slowly together like a pro wrestler showing off.**

_such an Emmett thing to do came from all of how mouths apart from emmetts who then started wining _

**The car came on, probably expecting him to get out of the way like a normal person would. Like he should. **

_This guy Is bockers I said and everyone nodded there heads apart from Emmett of corse then rose slapped him hey what was that for Emmett said for being a complete idiot. But the she smiled _


	3. emmettrosalie

**"Hulk mad!" Kevin bellowed. "Hulk...Smash!" He leaped forward to meet the car before it could brake, grabbed its front bumper, and flipped it over with a squeal of burning metal and shattering glass. Inside, a woman started screaming. **

"Who cares about hulk Wonder Woman is so much better"said Emmett in a high pitch girly voice.

Which made everyone stare at him like he is an idiot because he is one.

"**Oh man," Diego said, shaking his head. He was pretty**

"ohhh young love" said by non other than Miss Emmett.

Everyone just ignored him.

**With dark, dense curly hair, big wide eyes and really full lips, "**kissable lips"Emmett added as if it was in the book but Edward gave him a look "Dammit stupid mind evading vampire" everyone laughed at Emmetts stupidity. **but then, who wasn't pretty?**

**Even Kevin and the rest of Raoul's morons were**_** pretty**_**.** **"Kevin, we're supposed to be laying low. Riley said" **

"Year they end up losing an arm or two or just be made into ashes" Jasper said in a dead serious voice.

**Kevin mimicked in a harsh soprano. "Get a spine, Diego"**

"**Riley's not here" **

"These guys are idiots reminds me of Emmett" jasper said in a stage wispear to Edward who then high fived Jasper.

"Boys not be mean to your brother" Esme said in a motherly tone

"But where jus….." but Edward and Jasper got cut of by a very pissed of Rosalie who pulled the book out of Emmetts hand and continued reading.

**Kevin sprang over the upside-down Honda and punched out the driver's side window, which had somehow stayed intact up to that point. He fished through the shattered glass and the deflating air bag for the driver. I turned my back and held my breath. Trying my hardest to hold onto the ability to think. I couldn't watch Kevin feed**

**I was too thirsty for that. And I really didn't want to pick a fight with him. I so did not need to be on Raoul's hit list.**

**The blond kid didn't have the same issues **

**He pushed off from the bricks overhead and landed lightly behind me. I heard him and Kevin snarling at each other, and then a wet tearing sound as the woman's screams cut off. Probably them ripping her in half. I tried not to think about it**

**But I could feel the heat and hear the dripping behind me, and it made my throat burn so bad even though I wasn't breathing. "I'm outta here" I heard Diego mutter. **

**He ducked into a crevice between the dark buildings, and I followed right on his heels. If I didn't get away from her fast, I'd be squabbling with Rauol's goons over a body that couldn't have much blood left in it by now anyway.**

**And then maybe I'd be the one who didn't come home.**

**Ugh, but my throat burned! I clamped my teeth together to keep from screaming in pain.**

"Shes controlled I wonder how old she is " jasper mused under his breath as Rosalie read over him.

**Diego darted through a trash-filled side alley and then- when he hit the dead end –up the wall. I dug my fingers into the crevices between the bricks and hurled myself up after him. On the rooftop, Diego took off, leaping lightly across the other roofs towards the lights shimmering off the sound. I stayed close. I was younger than he was, and therefore, strongest-it was a good thing we younger ones were strongest, or we wouldn't have lived through our first week at Riley's house.**

**I could have passed him easy, but I wanted to see where he was going**

**And I didn't want to have him **_**behind **_**me. **

"For some reason I don't think she as to worry about Diego attacking her he seems to be the oldest and much more controlled" but again the bitch could care less

**Diego didn't stop for miles. We were almost to the industrial docks.**

**I could hear him muttering under his breath. **

"**Idiots? Like Riley wouldn't give us instructions for a good reason. Self-preservation for example . Is an ounce of common sense so much to ask for?" **

"They don't have self-preservation" Bella muttered under her breath forgetting she was in a room of vampires. Edward replied with "oh and your one to talk" Bella blushed and some people snickered mainly Emmett.

"**Hey" I called. "Are we going to hunt anytime soon? My throat's on fire here"**

**Diego landed on the edge of a wide factory, roof and spun around. I jumped back a few yards, on my guard.**

**But he didn't make an aggressive move toward me. **

"**Yeah" he said. "I just wanted some distance between me and those lunatics"**

**He smiled, all friendly, and I stared at him.**

**This Diego wasn't like the others**

**He was kind of ...calm, I guess was the word. Normal. Not normal now**

**His eyes were a darker red then mine. He must have been around for a while, like I'd heard. From the street below came the sounds of nightime in a slummier part of Seattle. A few cars, music with heavy bass, a couple of people walking with nervous, fast steps, some drunk bum singing of-key in the distance. "You're Bree, right?" Diego asked. "One of the newbie's"**

"Hello baby how you like being a newbie" Emmett said as if he was cooing a maybe. Rosalie slapped him hard "what was that for baby" Emmett said. Rosalie gave him the cold sholder.

.

**I didn't like that. Newbie.**

"well theres by answer" Emmett whispered as Rosalie read over him yet again.

**Whatever. "Yeah, I'm Bree. But I didn't come in with the last group. I'm almost three months old." "Pretty slick for a three-monther," he said. "Not many would have been able to leave the scene of the accident like that"**

"Very true" Jasper agreed

**He said it like a compliment, like he was really impressed.**

"**Didn't want to mix it up with Raoul's freaks" He nodded. Weird. Diego was weird.**

**How he sounded like a person having a regular old conversation. No hostility, no suspicion. Like he wasn't thinking about how easy or hard it might be to kill me **_**right now**_**.**

"Some can humane but their usually train the opposite way" jasper said.

**He was just talking to me.**

"**How long have you been with Riley?" I asked curiously. "Going on eleven months now" **

"**Wow that's older than Raoul." Diego rolled his eyes and spit venom over the edge of the building. "Yeah I remember when Riley brought that trash in.**

"**Things just kept getting worse after that." I was quiet for a moment, wondering he thought everyone younger than himself was trash. **

**Not that I cared**

Now Emmett are you going to behave? Rosalie asked in a deadly calm voice

"There's no Emmett im miss emiie" he said while twisting his hair

"I take that as a no" she said then handed the book to Esme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Then Diego whistled low under his breath**

'I wanna whistle" Emmett cried like a baby

"**There we go. Just takes a little brains and patience."**

"Most newborns not have that but the ones that do not get killed… which is why Emmett would be in one of those gangs or dead or both" Jasper finished on the humours side of things

**he pointed down and across the street. Hal-hidden around the edge of a purple-black alley, a man was cussing at a woman and slapping her while another woman watched silently. From their clothes, I guessed it was a pimp and two of his employees. **

**This is what Riley had told us to do. Hunt the dregs. Take the humans that no one was going to miss**

**The ones who weren't headed home to a waiting family, the ones who wouldn't be reported missing. It was the same way he chose us. Meals and vampires coming from the dregs. Unlike some of the others, I still did what Riley told me to do. **

"well shes the smart one then" mumbled surprisingly Bella

**Not because I liked him.**

"no no because she would never ever like him" guess who

**That feeling was **_**long **_**gone. It was because what he told us made sense. **

"Well most of it made sense" Edward

**It was because what he told us sounded right. How did it make sense to call attention the fact that a bunch of new vampires were claiming Seattle as their hunting ground? How was that going to help us? **

"it wouldn't not that it worked anyway" said Jasper

**I didn't even believe in vampires before I was one. So if the rest of the world didn't believe in vampires, then the rest of the vampires must be hunting smart, the way Riley said to do it. They probably had a good reason.**

"Well we not want to be killed by the voultri no one does really" Edward said

"Which is why you need to change me" Bella whispered to Edward even though she knew everyone could hear her.

"We have talked about this and I don't want you to become a vampire" Edward said in a flat voice

"Well whats the point in that what are you going to do when I die then cause all of us know your going to be an idiot and get yourself killed" Bella said with that kitten angry of hers

" I defently not want to chase you out of Italy plus I already now about a certain compromise" Alice said in a slightly airy voice (AN I WANTED TO SAY LOONY LUNA VOICE CAUSE SHES ASOME)

"You saw that" Bella said with a blush starting to appear

"What Happened and what could of happened when Edward almost lost "control"" Alice said enjoying seeing Bella squirm. Bella blushed a bright red

Edward was about to say something when Emmett boomed " Was bella doing some seduc…" when esme said " Stop teaseing them look bella looks like a tomato" which then made bella blush even darker.

"What is this compromise I'm hearing about it better not be what im thinking about. Edward?" Esme said this in a disapproving motherly voice

"Well….." both Edward and Bella began about to say complete things when Carlisle stopped them and said

" it doesn't matter okay past we don't want compromise changed now do we" he said giving bella a look which made her blush darker and then say

"is it lets see who can bella blush the hardest day everyones done it subtle or using certain powers or just by acting as if they don't care" subtle being esme and Carlisle well we can guess that one and then obviously blond bitchy Barbie.

**And like Diego had said, hunting smart just took a little brains and patience.**

**Of course, we all slipped up a lot and Riley would read the papers and groan and yell at us and break stuff- like Raoul's favourite video- game system. Then Raoul would get mad and take somebody else apart and burn him up.**

"which is how the numbers gets so low the army is almost pointless" Jasper said

**Then Riley would be pissed off and he'd do another search to confiscate all the lighters and matches.**

**A few rounds of this, and then Riley would bring home another handful of vampirized dreg kids to replace the ones he lost. It was an endless cycle. Diego inhaled through his nose-a big, long pull- and I watched his body change.**

"Oh lala what does she mean by that" Emmett said

"change into hunting mood….. seriously how did I marry such and idiot? And no I do not want an answer" Rosalie complained

**He couched on the roof, one hand gripping the edge. All that strange friendliness disappeared, and he was a hunter.**

"ohh that's what she meant by that" Emmett said

"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID?" Rosalie was fuming her husband could be such and idiot sometimes she wished he would stopped acting like a fucking toddler no good came for it and " YOU KNOW WHAT?" Rosalie shouted when Emmett shoke his head side to side she continued in a deadly calm and serious voice "Emmett McCarty …." But she got interrupted by jasper "Look whose in trouble n…." but he was silenced by rosalies death glare. She then continued "Emmett McCarty NO SEX FOR 2 months"

emmett slpurted "Monmmontmo…2 MONTHS."

But the reading continued

**That was something I recognised, something I was comfortable with because I understood it. I turned off my brain. It was time to hunt. I took a deep breath, drawing in the scent of blood inside the humans below. They weren't the only humans around, but they were the closest. **_**Who **_**you were going to hunt was the kind of descion you had to make before you scented your prey. It was too late now to choose anything. **


End file.
